


attack on titan galore

by rainteslerrrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Useless Lesbians, domestic AU, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr
Summary: just a masterlist of all my aot headcanons! theyre all taken straight from my tumblr, which is the same as my ao3 user
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. armin as a dad h/cs!

  * i think. i think he doesn’t have a clue of what to do.
  * it’s okay doe, because he loves u AND ur daughter
  * (and son,,,, he likes the process of kids🙈🙈)
  * so let’s say the two of u have two kids
  * a son and daughter, two years apart from each other
  * he would love them both dearly
  * he would kill for them
  * he doesn’t encourage violence tho!!! he has talks w/ his kids ab ways to solve conflicts without violence!!!
  * armin is a sucker for forehead+cheek kisses from his children
  * DEFINITELY cries on their first days of school, no matter their grade
  * ( ~~names his children annie and marco~~ )
  * if armin had the choice, he would homeschool his kids
  * but with the two of you at work that can’t really happen
  * so he opts to help annie and marco with their homework, paying extra attention to the topics they don’t have the best grasp on 
  * ~~annie’s a daddy’s girl~~
  * calls annie and marco his prince and princess
  * and ur his queen ofc
  * definitely reads to the two of them at night
  * armin thinks education is the most enabling thing, and he wants your children to grow up smart and able to do anything
  * will indulge in annie and marco’s interests
  * annie wants to play sports? your husband is already trying to find neighborhood teams that she can play for
  * marco isn’t very athletic, but he really likes to draw? armin is signing the family up for group drawing lessons
  * armin is also very accepting + not very pushy so he’s okay with whatever his kids want to do 
  * BUT
  * but but but
  * he’d definitely try to expose his kids to things at a younger age
  * like sports, art, that kinda thing
  * so they’d have options when they get older 
  * like i said earlier, armin values education
  * but he IS open to listening if his kids want a day off from school + need a mental health day
  * annie and marco’s feelings are more important than a few letters on a piece of paper
  * ANYWAYZ
  * all in all
  * i feel like armin would make a great dad
  * he’s open to things, is just the right amount of strict, ect
  * ~~i could go on ab armin as a dad for days pls~~
  * but i wont
  * ( ~~i would love to have his babies~~ )




	2. snk husband material

gipsyd asked: Most to least in snk to be husband or father material? Also explain why. Thank u 🥺🙌🏼💓 

for fatherhood:

1\. erwin smith

  * i’ve talked a little about erwin as a dad, and from what i understand of his personality and childhood, he’d be the best dad!
  * erwin in general has a very fatherly vibe, so i think that’s why he’s number one on this list! (also, he’d be _so_ down to care for the child(ren) if he needs to. change their diapers, do their hair, that kinda stuff)



2\. mike zacharius

  * hear me out hear me out
  * i feel like mike (as would erwin) would dress up in tutus and help their daughters (or sons) with ballet practice
  * mike doesn’t give as much off as a fatherly vibe as erwin does, but i know that he would make a great dad.



3\. marco bott

  * from what we’ve seen, marco is a very caring character. a strong, mature soldier that helped boost morale
  * marco definitely isn’t all papa bear as a dad
  * i feel like he would be the cool dad, but one that could handle his kids if he needed to
  * sees with his kids eye to eye, and i feel like he would act as more of a friend than a dad sometimes



4\. moblit berner

  * moblit doesn’t scream ‘father’ to me, but from the way i’ve seen him interact with other characters he’d be a great dad.
  * he’s caring to his kids, and he tries to get to know them as much as possible!



5\. bertholdt hoover

  * uhm,,, he would be number one if his childhood had been better
  * i’ll admit, he does seem like that on and off parent
  * one moment super strict and the next moment cool and really relaxed
  * “i like to keep my kids on their toes” kinda dad



6\. armin arlert

  * he has no parents but like??
  * armin would definitely try to recreate what his grandfather did with him
  * which (in my opinion) is warm smiles but a firm hand
  * can be kind of a pushover when his kids beg for something, though



7\. jean kirstein

  * honestly?? probably doesn’t want kids
  * but, if he did end up as a father, he’d dry his damndest not to disappoint them
  * ~~which means he’s very over the top in everything~~



8\. levi ackerman

  * so we all know levi’s past,, right?? i’m assuming we do
  * had no dad, only example of a (semi) father figure was kenny
  * so is pretty much clueless??
  * honestly wants to let the kid do their own thing, but cares too much to let them grow up too fast
  * he’s trying at being a dad, but he’s not the best



9\. reiner braun

  * reiner had,,, a rough childhood, let’s say
  * i see him as a strict dad that sometimes has too high of expectations for his kid to match



10\. connie springer

  * connie wouldn’t be a bad father,,,
  * but he wouldn’t be the best.
  * i feel like he would be the fun dad that doesn’t have a grasp and can’t handle his kids, dismissing parenting issues as if they were temporary



11\. eren jaeger

  * yeah,,,, no
  * eren would try,,, but i think that he would get too frustrated with his kids
  * lashing out and forgetting their ages (and their relationship with him)
  * i think that he’d still try his best tho!



12\. zeke jaeger

  * once again,,, absolutely not
  * he,,,, just no
  * i won’t give anything about the manga away, but his childhood has shaped him into a person who destests his father
  * i feel like he would be paranoid about his children betraying him someday
  * so,,, no



for husbandhood:

1\. erwin smith

  * once again,,,
  * erwin screams husband vibes
  * idk but i know that even with his important scouts work he would take time to dedicate his life to his family and wife



2\. marco bott

  * he’d be such a sweet husband bye
  * pls ik he would be a caring husband.



3\. bertholdt hoover

  * idk
  * but husband
  * husband🤠



4\. mike zacharius

  * at this point this list is me saying ‘no, he wouldn’t be a good husband.’ and putting the people that shouldn’t be husbands on the bottom
  * i have no clue what i’m doing 🤠
  * anywayz,,,
  * i feel like he would give the best kisses ever so yk,,
  * husband material 100



5\. levi ackerman

  * we’ve all seen his past, right??
  * idk but i feel like even if he was married, he wouldn’t open up very much
  * i don’t mean like there’s no trust in the relationship
  * but i mean that he would never cry in front of his spouse
  * so uhm,, number five on the list he goes



6\. armin arlert

  * i feel like y’all can figure this out for yourselves
  * but armin would be a great husband in the sense of how attentive and observant he is



7\. jean kirstein

  * i don’t,,, i don’t have anything to say for this so i guess i’m just gonna leave this here
  * i don’t have the best grasp on jean, but ik that he wouldn’t be a bad husband so here he is



8\. moblit berner

  * i forgot about moblit so here here is on a much lower ranking than he probably should be
  * idk stan moblit



9\. connie springer

  * no explanation just.
  * bald soldier make my heart go brrrr.



10\. eren jaeger

  * pls mans is _messed up_
  * he has no real model for a husband (he can’t trust his dad, i feel like eren would use grisha as a model for being a husband)
  * so just goes with his gut feeling and instincts
  * and that doesn’t go very well a lot of the time



11\. reiner braun

  * “gotta marry her”
  * doesn’t know how relationships work.
  * pls it’s just,, he tries at least



12\. zeke jaeger

  * once again
  * just no
  * i can’t explain it
  * just no.



the zeke slander here,,,, ouch


	3. pieck finger dating a fem!s/o

  * an absolute goddess
  * honestly? pieck was sent from the heavens
  * beautiful, kind, and strong, she was like a gift from god
  * your relationship started out as comrades
  * you were the jaw titan, she was the cart titan (porco doesn’t exist in this fuck porco all my homies hate porco)
  * (i’m kidding porco’s fine i just,,,)
  * yes this is a 100k comrades to lovers fic
  * feelings developed quickly, seeing how the two of you were constantly paired up for missions
  * and once, after you had won an important battle, you had taken her into your arms and kissed her
  * after that, the two of you were official
  * mornings with pieck are the best
  * she just??? wakes you up with kisses???
  * and it’s the sweetest thing
  * y’all take baths together and i
  * and i
  * anywayz,,,
  * really wholesome relationship??? the two of you are the military’s OTP, despite your eldian status
  * everyone ships you, even the marleyan soldiers
  * okay this went from headcanons to me rambling sorry
  * to finish this up, i decided to write a little minific (and as an apology for being so late)



“Morning, babe…” Pieck slurred, sleepily pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smiled softly, cuddling deeper into the arms of your girlfriend. “It’s time to get up.” you groaned, reaching your arms out to grab onto Pieck’s shirt as she started to stand.

“It’s our day off. Stay in bed…” she chuckled, but still removed your grip on her shirt anyway. “You know we can’t. There’s still work to do.”

You let out a throaty whine, cracking your eyes open a little. “Please? I promise I’ll do it later if you come back.”

With a sigh, your girlfriend caved in. “Okay, but only for a little bit.”

Needless to say, the two of you did _not_ end up finishing the work you had to do.


	4. yelena dating fem!s/o

  * keeps things real with you
  * you’re her beloved girlfriend and she’d rather die then have anything happen to you, but the two of you need to face the facts
  * there’s a _very high_ chance both of you will die
  * so she tells you how it is. she tells you her plan about siding with zeke, she tells you about her true upbringing, all that jazz. 
  * she doesn’t want you or her to die without knowing each other as well as you can
  * but once that’s established? prepare for a wild ride
  * yelena wants to experience _everything_ before the two of you die
  * so that means whenever the two of you can, you go out and do something
  * there isn’t much to do at the base, but the two of you make do
  * not into pda as much, but as soon as she needs a hug or some affection, she drags you into the nearest closet or room
  * she has a reputation to maintain, after all
  * hand holding doe
  * she can do hand holding. she loves it
  * often more verbal than physical, she speaks words of love to you whenever she can
  * heehee zenitsu looking lady go brrrr
  * overall, awesome relationship! it’s built on a lot of mutual trust, and communication is key! 




	5. pieck, hange, and yelena finding out that their fem!s/o adopted a cat (modern au)

hange zoë

  * probably the one who brings home the cat first
  * but if you bring the cat home first, she’ll be elated!
  * i h/c that hange loves animals, and a cat is right up her alley!
  * she goes 🥺🥺🥺 when she sees the kitty (who she wants to name bean- you don’t know why)
  * she’s the calmest you’ve ever seen when she’s with bean
  * she’s really chill with you bringing home a cat?? she loves animals after all, so it’s not a big deal!  
she probably finds out when she comes home from work early one day
  * and you’re scurrying around trying to find the kitty you had adopted earlier that day and trying to get the animal to eat
  * or, you know, trying to at least _find_ where the kitty went
  * hange has no trouble finding your furry friend!
  * i feel that with her attachment to animals, she’s researched them a lot, too
  * since you had picked the little baby off the street, the cat had no papers or nothing to signify its gender or breed
  * your girlfriend was able to tell easily!
  * as soon as she declared that the kitty was a girl, she went straight onto name her bean
  * bean loved hange, but to be honest, she always preferred you
  * anywayz,,,
  * hange loves bean! she’s so glad that you brought her home, and she hopes to spend a lot of time with your new pet!



pieck finger

  * is confused??
  * she’s just like ‘???’ as she watches a little gray blob of fur climb onto your shoulders
  * starts to wonder about how you’d manage to take care of it with your jobs and all
  * but honestly? a cat doesn’t sound too bad
  * pieck likes cats??? idk she feels like a cat person to me
  * but once you explain how a friend needed to give away some of her newly born kittens, she’s more understanding
  * but!! she wants to help name the little kitty
  * you guys pick the name oliver and i 🥺🥺🥺
  * oliver and pieck bond inmediately!
  * whenever you and your girlfriend get to sleep in, oliver’s there too, laying on one of your chests or sleeping above of your heads
  * oliver’s overall laziness and affectionate nature is what truly draws pieck towards your new cat
  * but overall?
  * pieck loves oliver, and oliver loves pieck!
  * you three are a perfect family!



yelena:

  * honestly??
  * i think yelena hates cats
  * idk she just seems like a cat hater to me
  * so when you randomly brought home a cat,,, she was _not_ happy
  * but once you explain the circumstances
  * (no you didn’t, you just gave her puppy eyes and she gave in. oh the power you hold over your girlfriend)
  * she wants to name the kitty micah??
  * like pls
  * let her name the cat micah
  * she probably found out by you directly telling her what was up
  * you had this (one again) gray blob in your arms, making a loud purring sound, and yelena knew it was a cat
  * but they really like each other?? yelena and micah are close
  * it turned out better than you expected, to be honest 




	6. aot emoji h/cs

eren: definitely uses 🙄☠️🥶😈🥱😂🖕idk why he just does

armin: 🤧😪🤤😵

mikasa: 😬🙄😅😁

jean: 😂🥱🙈

connie: 🤣😡🤔😄

sasha: 🧍‍♀️🏃‍♀️🤠🙈 (i literally love her sm pls)

marco: 🥺🤠🤣

hange: 😍😌🤪😘😉

levi: no emojis. whatsoever.

erwin: 👍🙌

reiner: 👍👎🤟💪🖕😏

annie: no emojis either i just. i can’t see anything for her.

bertholdt: 😒😔🤓😎🧐


	7. aot texting style h/cs

eren: definitely uses all caps a lot, can come off as creepy or weird bc he doesn’t understand how the emojis he use can come off as

mikasa: i feel like she would have difficulty texting?? like,,, she can understand people normally in a face-to-face conversation but people’s usage of emojis and slang/abbreviations and whatnot would throw her off a little bit. i feel like she would definitely prefer calls and/or facetime

armin: uses all lowercase letters!! he definitely would use !! sometimes too (when it’s casually, ofc. when its a serious topic he goes back to autocaps and proper punctuation)

marco: also no autocaps. uses pink hearts and !! sometimes, and tends to break up his paragraphs into multiple messages if he has something long to say

jean: no distinct texting style. barely even texts so if u even wanted to try to figure what his style was u couldnt.

sasha: definitely uses a lot of modern slang- sends tiktoks a lot, always talking abt something going on in the internet world, texts back in less than a minute.

connie: exact same as sasha

reiner: doesn’t have a specific texting style. he uses words like “yo”, “bro”, and “bruh” a lot over text but i think thats it

annie: mostly leaves people on read. but her style is her no autocaps, with periods and proper grammar at the ends of her sentences.

bertholdt: is mostly confused by texting, but after someone (connie and sasha) messed with his phone, his autocorrect is weird and he cant type the word hi without it autocorrecting to something,,, strange

erwin: autocaps (idk why i keep mentioning autocaps,,, just bear w me for now), kinda dry texter, prefers calls and facetimes

levi: just. doesnt text back. im sorry but he doesnt. only email and even then he answers them scarcely

hange: uses all caps a lot. emojis every sentence. sounds like shes yelling, you can practically hear her through the screen. 


	8. hange dating gn!s/o

requested by anon: Let’s break hearts! Will you write please relationship head canons with Hanji? Thank you!

  * dear god i love this woman
  * and this woman loves you too
  * does everything she can to please you
  * (except taking a break from her work)
  * but hhhhh
  * anything else!!! all for you!!!
  * pda ALL THE WAY
  * sometimes it’s to piss off erwin and levi, other times it’s just because she wants to hold you
  * forehead kithes!!!
  * i repeat
  * forehead kithes!!!!
  * she loves recieving them, loves giving them even more
  * even if she has to climb a tree to reach your forehead, she will
  * _the kisses doe hhh_
  * she starts from the side of your mouth, teasing until you say something
  * and then BAM
  * a kiss so sweet and passionate it makes you dizzy
  * very nice hugs. 10/10 recommend.
  * she just wraps you in her arms
  * and she feels like home
  * she _is_ home
  * for you, at least
  * i’m not sure i can say the same for the other scouts
  * LAB DATES
  * YALL JUST REASEARCH AND DISCUSS TITAN THEORIES AND UGH
  * IT’S PERFECT LEMME TRADE WITH YOU
  * ugh yes
  * power couple 100%
  * would recommend



please my headcanons are a pile of burning shit gn


	9. aot among us h/cs

cringe... this is pure cringe back from when among us was popular

> what colors they all play as:

levi: black

eren: red

hange: white

mikasa: purple

armin: yellow

erwin: orange

annie: pink

bertholdt: cyan

reiner: lime green

> the impostors:

annie, bertholdt, reiner

> crewmates:

levi, hange, erwin, mikasa, armin and eren

> how they would play:

  * annie would get caught venting by armin
  * she would get voted out first
  * bertholdt kills erwin first
  * bertholdt gets accused of being sus (and reiner)
  * gets voted out next
  * reiner doesn’t get voted out because he pretends to be confused
  * the next to die is mikasa
  * she would try to follow eren around and after she loses him, ends up by a vent and dies
  * reiner sabotages levi, he’s voted out next
  * but after levi is proven to not be the impostor,,,
  * everyone turns on reiner
  * he’s voted out next time someone calls an emergency meeting
  * leaving hange, eren and armin as the only survivors




	10. sbndfhgj

this being all of my headcanons, feel free to request some! actually, pls request some i havent written headcanons in literal months

i also write for:

kakegurui 

seven deadly sins

jujutsu kaisen

danganronpa (all the games)

demon slayer

anohana

given

hunter x hunter 

fullmetal alchemist

devilman crybaby

my hero academia

avatar: the last airbender

so that being said, request for something if youd like! im also posting my headcanons for different animes on other posts, so if you see that too, request something! <3


End file.
